If Only
by NBones314
Summary: Song fic com a música "Wish you were here", da Avril Lavigne. AU. Caskett.


**If Only**

_**Capítulo Único**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>**Risking our hearts is why we're alive. The last thing you want to do is look back on your life and wonder: 'if only?'"**_

* * *

><p><em>I can be tough<em>

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

Katherine Beckett era _durona_ e _forte_ como muitos não eram. Passar pelo assassinato da mãe e não conseguir solucioná-lo a havia consumido obsessivamente durante anos, era um sofrimento sem fim. Estivera estudando o caso e correndo atrás de possíveis novas informações doentia e incessantemente, sem escrúpulos. Foram os anos mais árduos de sua vida, o motivo que a levara a entrar para a polícia e colocar atrás das grades o responsável (ou os responsáveis) pela morte de sua mãe. _Custasse o que fosse_, ela tinha um objetivo a ser alcançado e o faria da maneira que pudesse.

Fora, então, que Castle aparecera e mudara sua vida. Levara mais alegria para o lugar em que trabalhava e _luz_ e _paz_ para o seu coração aflito. A vontade de encontrar o _desgraçado _responsável por assassinar Johanna ainda estava lá, e como estava (!), mas com Rick ao seu lado, as coisas estavam mais fáceis de serem levadas, mais _leves_. E por mais reservada e fechada que ela pudesse ter se tornado – mesmo sem dizer a ele com todas as palavras, muitas vezes –, ela seria grata a ele **sempre**.

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You've just walked through it_

Ela se importava, e se importava _tanto_. Com o que ele pensava, com suas opiniões, com seus sentimentos... Como Richard Castle era importante para ela! O único que poderia abrir uma porta na parede que havia ao redor de seu coração, o único a quem ela estaria disposta a dar uma _real_ chance. Droga, Castle, por que você não esperou? Ela sabia o quão podia ser difícil e marcada por coisas do passado, mas quando o momento chegasse, valeria a pena. _Para ambos._ Que droga, Rick... Ela nem conseguia, ao menos, sentir uma ponta de raiva sequer.

_And I remember, all those crazy things you said_

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're __**always**__ there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_(…)_

Às vezes, ela se pegava pensando nas teorias mirabolantes de Castle, muitas das quais eram até úteis em algumas situações. Trabalhando e convivendo ao lado dele durante esses anos de parceria, havia aprendido a gostar da maneira perspicaz como ele pensava. Podia ser tão engraçado ou louco! De onde Rick tirava aquelas coisas? Tornava-se cada vez mais impossível esconder de todos a admiração que sentia por ele, às vezes Rick vinha com uma teoria aparentemente tão doida e Kate se pegava olhando-o com um singelo sorriso nos lábios, o olhar revelando o que havia de mais profundo dentro dela... Ficava assim durante longos segundos antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo: entregando o ouro! _Estava tão apaixonada! _Como queria deixar que ele soubesse de tudo naquele exato instante! Por que adiara tanto sua felicidade ao lado do homem que amava? Tudo que Beckett queria era poder ter uma segunda chance.

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss_

Kate daria tudo para voltar no tempo e poder consertar o passado. Mas não havia mais jeito, o que – não – havia sido feito era o que lhe pesava no momento presente. Costumava ser tão fácil tê-lo por perto, _ele _era tão fácil de conviver. E Rick a achava _extraordinária_, admirava sua inteligência e força, mas também sabia que Beckett tinha seus momentos de fragilidade e vulnerabilidade. E isso não a diminuía aos seus olhos, pelo contrário, tornava-a ainda mais humana e digna de sua admiração. Por que, Castle, viajar assim de uma hora para outra, sem avisar a ninguém? Tudo ocorrera tão rapidamente, não houvera tempo para ir atrás dele e dizer, ao menos, um adeus. Não houvera tempo para _nada_.

_xxx_

– Castle, você precisava ter me dito o que estava acontecendo, o que você estava fazendo! Droga, foi tudo tão rápido! O que eu devo fazer agora? – Kate encarava a imagem a sua frente com uma expressão dura e dolorosa. Respirou profundamente e continuou: – Eu consigo ver o porquê de você ter agido dessa forma, eu realmente consigo, mas foi estupidez! Você precisava de mim, _era sobre mim!_ Não consigo parar de pensar "será que eu não deveria tê-lo deixado participar como eu o deixei?". De qualquer forma, teria feito alguma diferença? Você sempre foi tão teimoso! Acho que agora sabemos a resposta... – Ela ainda falava com ele olhando para a mesma direção. – **Eu me lembro de tudo! **Quando você se jogou na minha frente e disse que me amava, eu lembro! Mas eu fiquei tão assustada, ninguém nunca chegou tão perto quanto você, nem de longe... Você viu coisas em mim que ninguém mais viu, coisas que nem eu mesma havia enxergado... Nós ficamos tão perto de ter tudo...! Mas eu estava tão assustada, eu achei que não pudesse, que não fosse capaz, e nós não tínhamos nada a perder... Eu posso ver isso agora, mas já é tarde demais, me perdoe... Perdoe-me... – Nesse instante, a voz de Beckett foi cortada por um soluço, enquanto lágrimas violentas percorriam seu rosto. – **Eu o amo tanto! **Todos foram embora, Castle, mas ainda havia um motivo para eu lutar e mudar: _você!_ Agora, não há mais nada... – Kate chorava involuntariamente. Conseguiu se recompor depois de longos minutos, e quando voltou a falar, carregava uma sombra nos olhos. – Antes de você, meu único objetivo (o maior deles) era achar o assassino da minha mãe. Que meu pai me perdoe, mas essa era a única coisa que eu conseguia enxergar. Eu não sentia como se tivesse um motivo para viver senão esse, e agora eu posso sentir isso voltando com uma força sem tamanho! Porque, se antes uma razão me guiava, hoje eu tenho duas: _minha mãe e __**você**_. Não vou esquecer o que você fez por mim, não vou! Você perdeu sua vida para que eu pudesse ter paz na minha, e eu não vou esquecer o que fez por mim! _Vou honrar minha vida atrás de justiça para sua morte, eu prometo! _– E então, depositando as flores que tinha nas mãos na grama úmida da chuva da noite anterior, disse por último: – Eu prometo que acharei o culpado por você não estar mais aqui, nem que essa seja a última coisa que eu faça! _Eu prometo._ Sentirei sua falta todos os dias.

Dito isso, Beckett virou-se para ir embora enquanto o céu escurecia novamente e os primeiros pingos de chuva do dia começavam a cair. A lápide que ela encarara durante a última hora continha a seguinte inscrição: Richard Castle – amado filho, pai e parceiro.

_xxx_

_Rick havia descoberto uma suposta pista importante para solucionar o caso de Johanna. Achando que não demoraria mais que um dia para averiguar a informação, decidira tirar um dia de folga da polícia, alegando que precisava resolver alguns problemas de cunho pessoal. Martha e Alexis passariam o dia fora fazendo compras, então não sentira necessidade de alertá-las. Voltaria antes que dessem conta. Faria uma pequena viagem e estaria de volta à noite. Teria tempo mais que suficiente. No entanto, não foi o que acabara ocorrendo. Ao que tudo terminara por indicar, a pista encontrada por ele levava-os – Beckett e ele – à direção correta, e eles estariam muito próximos de descobrir o que realmente acontecera. Rick subestimara a situação, e alguém estava um passo a sua frente, impedindo que ele descobrisse toda a verdade._

_Havia uma semana da morte dele. Quando a informação chegara à 12ª, todos ficaram em choque e não puderam acreditar, inclusive Kate. Mal pudera olhá-lo daquela forma, ela podia sentir a tristeza dos demais (Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, até Gates) e, ao mesmo tempo, sentir seus olhares de preocupação voltados para ela. Mas recuar era a última coisa que passava por sua cabeça, era sobre _Castle _que eles estavam tratando e ela queria comandar a investigação a todo custo. Gates fora contra a princípio, mas percebera que não havia nada a ser feito a não ser dar à detetive uma oportunidade e ver o que aconteceria depois. A expressão de Kate era um misto de tantos sentimentos que se tornava indecifrável._

_No apartamento, Beckett encontrara o esquema montado por Rick a fim de solucionar o assassinato de sua mãe, e uma coisa levou a outra. Ficou estarrecida, ele vinha fazendo tudo por suas costas! Alexis estava trancada em seu quarto, já sabia o porquê de o pai ter morrido e culpava sua parceira por isso. Não queria vê-la. Martha, por sua vez, estava – obviamente – profundamente triste (assim que soube da morte do filho, soube qual fora o motivo), mas não culpava Kate. Para ela, a detetive era tão vítima da situação quanto Richard havia sido, e ela também tinha conhecimento do grande amor que ele nutria pela jovem. Tudo que ela queria era alguma paz para seu coração e que Beckett se afastasse daquilo para que não houvesse mais perdas. No entanto, essa certeza não lhe foi dada. Porque só haveria paz para Kate quando houvesse justiça, qualquer que fosse o custo. _

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you to know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_(…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora<strong>: olá a todos, como estão? Em primeiro lugar, não fiquem com raiva de mim por ter matado o Castle na fic :p, sou tão shipper quanto todos vocês! ;) Foi apenas uma ideia que passou pela minha cabeça e que não quis deixar escapar, tratei logo de colocá-la no "papel" e postá-la para vocês. :D Em segundo, como todos e sempre, gostaria de saber as opiniões de vocês. Não escrevia há algum tempo já, posso estar um pouco enferrujada, mas estes períodos de férias/carnaval são sempre ótimos para recuperarmos um pouco os nossos hobbies. ;) Então, se quiserem comentar sobre qualquer coisa, fiquem à vontade. Nós – escritores de fanfics – não possuímos nenhum direito sobre nada (a série, suas personagens, a música, etc.), nossas únicas recompensas são o prazer que escrever nos proporciona e as reviews de vocês. Por isso, peço que comentem se puderem, qualquer coisa pode ser melhor que o vácuo. ;p

Bom carnaval a todos! Até a próxima. =)


End file.
